


Convince Ourselves That We're Better Off Gone

by WaitAThousandYears



Category: Death Note
Genre: Being a genius is overrated, Canon Death, Let's get the hell out of here, Other, Why L????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitAThousandYears/pseuds/WaitAThousandYears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaving Wammy's wasn't as difficult as it should have been.  Mello POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convince Ourselves That We're Better Off Gone

Living in Wammy's House, you'd think it'd be great. You'd think that you'd get some intelligent conversation or some interesting classes once in a while. It is the home of Intelligence after all.  
You couldn't be more wrong. There's nothing even remotely intelligent or interesting about 150 odd bratty, snot nosed children tearing around acting like fools and annoying the shit out of you 24/7.  
If there was ever a place where I felt superior, it was Wammy's House.  
Living there was noisy, irritating, emotionally taxing and downright suffocating. But it was bearable.  
It was bearable because we all had something to care about. Something to focus on. Like me with beating Near, and Matt with his video games.  
And it was tolerable because it was better than what we had come from. Better than our shitty families, and shitty houses, and even shittier lives.  
I spent seven years in Wammy's. Seven years of annoyance and rules. Seven years of stability. Safety even.  
I was fourteen when I left. Almost fifteen.  
I left the day I was told that the man who had made my life worth something had been killed.  
I left the day I found out that L Lawliet was dead.  
Looking back, maybe I could have handled it better. I probably shouldn't have thrown what could have been considered a tantrum and stomped out of Roger's office like a petulant child.  
And what's more, I probably shouldn't have brought my best friend with me.  
The first thing I did after I exited Roger's office was hunt down Matt. He hadn't been difficult to find.  
As I'd expected, he was sitting on the windowsill playing a PSP and smoking a cigarette.  
I'd stood there for maybe a minute before I'd been able to tell him. I wasn't the only one who L had saved.  
"L's dead." I'd said eventually. So bluntly I'd surprised myself. I'd sounded… Detached?  
Matt had silently turned off his PSP and set it aside and closed his eyes.  
"I know." He'd said.  
I had no idea how he could have known. I still don't know. I'm certain that Near and I were the first to be told. But then again, I hadn't been all that surprised. Matt always knew a lot more than he let on.  
"I'm leaving." I'd said, grabbing a bag and beginning to throw my belongings into it.  
"I know that too." He'd said quietly.  
We'd stayed in complete silence after that.  
Me packing, him staring at the floor.  
I had just finished packing when the quietness got too much for me. Tossing my bag onto my bed, I had turned to him  
"Come with me."  
A few moments passed and then he'd nodded slowly and deliberately as he stood up.  
He'd pulled a bag out from underneath his bed and looked at me.  
"As if I was ever going to let you leave without me." He'd said, smirking.  
And we'd left. Just like that.  
No goodbyes, no drama.  
We just walked out, leaving the closest thing to home either of us had ever known behind us without as much as a glance back.  
Home never meant very much to us anyway.


End file.
